Uma Questão de Tempo
by Mandis
Summary: Demily again... O que pode ter acontecido durante a festa em comemoração ao centésimo episódios de Bones?


**Tìtulo:** Uma Questão de Tempo  
**Autora:** Mandis  
**Beta-reader:** JaqB  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Categoria:** Brinde&Festa 100 episódio, Multi temporadas  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Capítulos:** 1  
**Completa:** [x] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** O que pode ter acontecido durante a festa em comemoração ao centésimo episódios de Bones?

**N/A:** Escrevi essa fic depois de fazer as fanarts para os ganhadores do Challenge Demily do NFF e dedico à eles: Mary Emmy, Fernanda, Carissinha e Karen_Revilha. Meninas, essa fic é pra vcs, espero q gostem  
Demorou um pouco, mas minha beta tava meio ocupada, ok?

Olhando o casal ao longe, Emily se perguntava como foi capaz de se apaixonar por um homem casado. Um homem casado e seu colega de trabalho, ela conseguiu a façanha de amar uma pessoa que não deveria por duas razões óbvias. Mas mesmo agora, enquanto o via com a esposa e mãe de seus dois filhos, as coisas que ele lhe dissera no discurso do brinde de algum tempo atrás não saiam da sua cabeça...

**_"...to Emily who... I thank you so much for my heart. _****_And I give my heart to you."_**

O jeito como ele falou dela, a emoção evidente em sua voz só alimentava uma esperança que ela sabia que não deveria ter. Muito menos com a mulher dele assistindo. Mas naquele momento ela não pensou em nada. Eram só os dois ali. Então ela disse...

**_"...for David, my amazing partner… _****_I feel the same with you. And I feel like... we can sometimes understand each other without even... speaking words."_**_**  
**_  
Enquanto Emily os observava, David discutia com Jamie sem acreditar que ela estava ali mesmo depois de sair de casa e lhe pedir o divórcio…

- Jamie, o que você veio fazer aqui? Nós nos separamos, você não é mais minha mulher!  
- Não foi o que você disse no brinde, David...  
- Claro, eu não quero um escândalo e muito menos que as atenções sejam desviadas do marco dos 100 episódios de Bones para o meu divórcio. Mas isso não quer dizer que você tinha que vir e bancar a esposa amorosa.  
- Mas eu ainda sou sua mulher, só faz uma semana que você saiu de casa. Ficamos anos casados, você não pode acabar com tudo assim, de uma vez, David!  
- Jamie, você sabe muito bem que já não éramos mais felizes há muito tempo. Semana passada eu só resolvi "oficializar" isso.  
- Não! Nós podemos resolver, poderíamos continuar a terapia, viajar, passar um tempo só nós dois, David.  
- Já fizemos isso e não resolveu. Terapia não conserta um casamento onde o amor acabou.  
- Por favor, David...  
- Não, já tomei minha decisão, por favor, vá embora.  
- É por causa dela, não é? – dizendo isso ela se virou para dar de cara com Emily os encarando perdida em pensamentos – Você se apaixonou por essa atrizinha barata que trabalha com você, né?  
- Jamie, eu vou chamar um táxi, você está fora de si.  
- Não fuja do assunto! É culpa dela, ela te seduziu!  
- Jamie, vamos.

Ele a arrastou para a saída dos fundos do salão onde estava acontecendo a festa para evitar que os fotógrafos vissem a cena enquanto chamava um táxi pelo celular.

- Você não pode me trocar por aquela vagabunda, David! Ela não vale a pena!  
- Jamie, chega! Eu já não te amava há muito tempo, não dê à Emily uma culpa que ela não tem!  
- Então você não nega que a ama?  
- Sinceramente? Não, não nego. Mas o que eu sentia por você já tinha acabado muito antes de me apaixonar por ela. Olha, eu sinto um carinho imenso por você. Você é a mãe dos meus filhos, a mulher com quem me casei e por quem me apaixonei anos atrás, por favor, não me faça te odiar. Vamos acabar aqui antes que nem respeito um pelo outro nos reste. Chega de insistir em algo que não vai dar certo! Você é tão linda, merece alguém que te ame e essa pessoa não sou eu mais.  
- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar a sua opinião?  
- Não.  
- Ok, então. Hoje foi minha última tentativa de consertar isso. Se você não quer tentar de novo eu não vou insistir mais. Só te peço que não anuncie nada à imprensa ainda. Pelo Jaden, a Bardot é muito pequena ainda, nem imagina o que está acontecendo, mas ele precisa se acostumar primeiro ao fato de que o pai e a mãe dele não são mais casados pra depois ver isso em todos os tablóides.  
- Tudo bem, melhor mesmo esperar a poeira abaixar, todos nós precisamos de um tempo pra digerir isso sem a imprensa na porta de casa.

Nesse momento o táxi chega. Jamie dá um último olhar ao futuro ex marido e entra no carro. David fica ali, olhando na direção em que o carro foi por um tempo pensando sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sua vida parecia uma bagunça, mas mesmo assim ele se sentia aliviado, livre. Agora que havia tomado a decisão e a iniciativa de se divorciar ele sabia que o primeiro passo foi dado. Agora faltava tomar coragem e dizer à Emily que a amava. Ele sabia que ela não era indiferente à ele. Mas era tudo muito recente e talvez ela não sentisse o mesmo. Talvez ela só o desejasse. Ele sabia que era bonito e desejado pelas mulheres, embora não se importasse tanto com isso. Sua fase mulherengo já passou há muito tempo, nesse momento ele só queria uma mulher. Sua colega de trabalho. Sua melhor amiga. A dona dos olhos mais bonitos que já vira. Do sorriso mais gentil. Das curvas mais irresistíveis. Aquela que escolheu esse momento para aparecer atrás dele e colocar a mão em seu ombro.

- David, você está bem?  
- Na verdade não. – ela já havia percebido que havia algo de errado nele, que ele estava cabisbaixo, com o semblante pesado, mas vê-lo admitir que não estava bem só aumentava seu nível de preocupação.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Posso te ajudar? – ele só pensava em como ela era linda e em como queria dizer o que sentia. Mas sabia que antes precisava contar sobre sua separação e que ela não seria capaz de ficar com um homem casado. Mesmo contando tudo ele ainda tinha medo de ser rejeitado por ela. Ele sabia que não aguentaria.  
- Emily, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.  
- Então conta, você sabe que pode me dizer tudo.  
- Não aqui, não com tanta gente perto. Podemos conversar na sua casa?  
- Claro, meu carro ta ali, depois eu te levo em casa.  
- Tudo bem.

Fizeram a viagem em silêncio, um pensando no outro. Emily preocupada com o que David tinha a dizer e ele com a reação que ela teria. Quando finalmente chegaram na casa dela, ele se sentou no sofá e ela se sentou ao lado dele, mas ainda mantendo uma distância segura.

- Pronto, chegamos. Você quer alguma coisa?

"Você", era o que queria responder, mas ainda não era hora e ao invés disso apenas recusou com um gesto da cabeça.

- David, se você não quiser me dizer, tudo bem. Eu não vou te pressionar. Só quando você estiver pronto, ok?  
- Eu me separei da Jamie.  
- O quê?  
- Me separei dela, pedi o divórcio. Saí de casa há uma semana.  
- Uma semana? Mas, por quê?  
- Esse casamento acabou há muito tempo. Eu só decidi terminar de vez. Não dava mais.  
- Mas não pode ser só uma crise? – ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O homem que amava estava no sofá de sua sala lhe dizendo que agora estava livre.  
- Não, não é uma crise. Acabou mesmo. Um pouco antes de você chegar eu fiz Jamie entender isso também. Não era para ela ter vindo nessa festa, mas ela quis tentar uma última vez. Acho que ela aceitou e resolveu seguir com a vida dela também.  
- Uau! Nossa, eu não imaginei que estava assim.  
- Pois é, mas estava. Nós só vamos esperar um tempo para anunciar a imprensa. Precisamos de um tempo e o Jaden também.  
- Claro. Foram anos juntos, vocês precisam de um tempo mesmo. – logo depois de dizer isso ela instintivamente colocou uma mão no rosto dele – E saiba que você pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Eu vou sempre estar aqui pra você, ok?  
- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Emily.  
- Você teria que procurar outro amigo, só isso.  
- Você é mais do que uma amiga. – ele esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas como ela ficou quieta ele continuou – Eu te amo. Eu sei que esse não é o momento de dizer isso, que eu deveria esperar, mas eu não agüentava mais, eu precisava te contar. Eu não sei se você sente o mesmo por mim, mas... – ele falava rapidamente, como se temesse perder a coragem, mas ela o cortou com um beijo leve, apenas um roçar de lábios, depois se afastou alguns centímetros de seu rosto e o olhou intensamente.  
- Eu também te amo. Mais do que você pode imaginar. Mas você precisa de tempo. Quando você estiver pronto eu estarei aqui te esperando, ok?

Ele não disse nada, apenas assentiu, entendendo o que ela quis dizer. Ele queria estar completamente em um relacionamento com ela e não com os pensamentos desviados por um divórcio que estará nos jornais assim que anunciado. Mas só saber que ela o amava já fazia seu coração ficar mais leve e a promessa de que ela o esperaria deixava tudo mais fácil também.

Ela o abraçou pensando no quanto era bom saber que não amava sozinha, que era correspondida. Mesmo saber que teria que esperar por ele não a desanimava. Ela viu em seus olhos que o sentimento era forte e verdadeiro, não uma ilusão causada por um casamento infeliz. Tudo era, afinal, apenas uma questão de tempo.


End file.
